Moon's Battle
THIS IS MY FIRST FAN-FICTION SO IT IS NOT THAT GOOD! I KNOW OF THE GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES, I AM AWARE OF THEM. IF YOU WANT MORE CURRENT WRITINGS OF MINE, GO TO NATURE STORMS. This story is rated Moderate ' ' ---- Prolauge Moonstripe stood over her leader's motionless body. The wind stirred the lichen of the den, casting moving light. A shadow then arose. "This is your last life, Willowstar." Moonstripe informed him ruefully. "And I have no regrets." Willowstar rasped, "I know the clan will be in safe hands with you as leader." "Please," The dark gray cat pleaded, "Let me take you to Willowleaf." The old leader shook his head. "StarClan have already informed me that they can not help me any longer. I've lived a long life." Moonstripe sat down, numb. "This den will be yours soon." Willowstar mewed. "I'm not really worried about that, Willowstar." "Willow''wood''," he began, "you are the rightful leader now, not me." "Willow''wood'', may you please tell me the story again?" Moonstripe asked. "One last time?" "You ask that a lot." Willowstar coughed. "But if I do this now, you must promise to tell the next leader and keep it going...and going." "I promise Willowstar." Whoops! "Willowstar,"The leader repeated out loud,"Which name shall I go to StarClan with?" "You've been a great leader to us...Willow''star''." The striped cat mewed, "Now the story." "Yes, the story," he smiled, "many, many moons ago...right on the clan's territory, there was a battle, and many cats died." he paused for a breath. This will be the last time I hear him say these words. Moonstripe thought with a sickening pang. "Our ancestors made it clear what they wanted,"Unite or die!" they said." The leader coughed. "So four cats stepped forward, River, Wind, Shadow, and Thunder. They all believed that they should rule the forest and after much talk, they became RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and ThunderClan." A cough raked through the tom's lungs. "The ones with strong legs for swimming joined RiverClan, the ones, fast and lithe, joined WindClan. The cats who were night hunters became ShadowClan. The ones who preyed in the forest became ThunderClan." Willowstar let out a tremendous cough, a wheeze, and shuddered. "It is time." he said he rasped. Moonstripe dipped her head, and when she brought it back up again, her former leader's body was still – forever. ---- Chapter One Darkness That's all Moonstripe could see. Then light. Blinding light. Moonstripe lied down and covered her face with her paws to block out the blinding light of the shimmering Moonstone. Normal light. Moonstripe got back up, to see nine cats twitching their whiskers at her. Oh, that's embarrassing. I bet no other leader has done that before. She thought "Welcome Moonstripe!" Said every voice that she seemed to know or love. A dark gray tom padded up to him. "Father!" Moonstripe exclaimed. "It is me," The tom cat admitted."Featherwish. And this certain tom couldn't have more proud" "How's mother?" Fine and here." he sighed, "With this life I give you honesty. Tell the truth to your clanmates, even if it hurts. They deserve to know." Moonstripe felt as though he could win any and every battle, run through the forest without getting tired. Peace. It was over just as fast as it came. "I promise to always tell the truth" she said as her father was replaced by a black she-cat. "Mother!" she said humbly "A quick nod, and her eyes sparkling like Silverpelt, she said, "With this life I give you love. Love your Clanmates, because they will love you." Moonstripe felt as though she could explode, she had to bite her tongue to not yowl through the trees. Just a fierce as the love a mother had for a kit. It was finally over as Moonstripe crouched down for a breath. How long am I like this? she wondered. A tom then broke through the ranks. "You know my story well. I am Thunder, and I am here to to learn yours." he said. "With this life I give you fairness. Always be fair and impartial with your clanmates" Moonstripe felt energy sear her and jerked a little before the feeling was gone again. A dark she-cat then replaced him."With this life I give you courage" she said, "Use it for the good of your clan." She felt like he could do anything without any consequences, any thing but rewards for her clan. Then it was gone again. "You had lots of courage when you died for us, thank you, otherwise it would be you standing here." Moonstripe murmured. Then a pale gray she-cat stepped forward, "Dawnflight! Sister" Dawnflight smiled. "With this life I give you humor. You will know when to use humor to help your clanmates" This time, the dark gray she-cat felt a calming buzzing, love, peace. Then unfortunately, it was over. A small, black and white kit bundled over. My sisters kit "Leafkit" she smiled "With this life I give you mentoring" he squeaked, "Use it well for the young cats among your clanmates" The life brought the warmness of a pale gray body Dawnflight! She then knew she was experiencing what Leafkit's life was like. Three more lives she thought "My love, with this life I give you compassion" Moonstripe looked up just in time to see, Breezeclaw, her first mate. Her heart skipped with happiness as the life rushed through her, love, uncertainty, and then peace. "Use it well for all the cats who need your love" Moonstripe nodded. A brown tabby she-cat came forward, "With this life I give you friendship. In hopes that you will find another just as strong as ours was. Moonstripe felt a rush of air that would have knocked her off her paws if it was real. She felt, hardship, friendship, and loyalty. As the brown she-cat walked away Moonstipe murmured, "I miss us Flowersong" "Me too." Flowersong whispered. A brown tom walked up to her. "Willowstar!" she mewed. Willowstar didn't look like the old dieing leader as he once did. "With this life I give you faith. Always believe in the warrior code, as it is noble" Moonstripe felt as though her heart would stop with the agony, and with a hiss, it was gone. Willowstar stepped back. "I shall name you Moonstar, guardian of the warrior code and everything in it!" "Moonstar! Moonstar!" The name rippled around the clearing of the four oak trees, until everything started to fade into nothingness. Moonstar woke on the moonstone, it's light fading. "Welcome back, Moonstar" Willowleaf mewed, "It's time to go home" "She's back!? "Is she here?" "Did StarClan approve?" Murmurs ripped around the ravine, echoing voices into a loud yowl. "I am here!" Moonstar mewed."Moonstar! Leader of ThunderClan!" Her voice was drowned by a series of booming yowls of triumph, as Moonstar jumped onto the Highrock. "Willowstar will be missed." She dipped her head and others did too."She was a noble and wise leader for many moons" She lifted her head again. "As my first duty as leader I shall appoint a deputy" She scanned the clearing "I say these words before the spirits of my ancestors in hopes that they hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan will be Firestorm!" The newly appointed deputy looked surprised. "I was not expecting this, Moonstar, yet I promise to defend and protect my clan with my life as I have promised all those moons ago when I first became a warrior." He dipped his head. "I would also like to talk with my senior warriors, Firestorm, Morningdew, Poppystripe, Willowsong, and Swiftflight" As she padded into the den, she couldn't help but remember the few sunrises ago that Willowstar spoke he words of the ancient story for the last time. The warriors padded up past the lichen and sat in a semi-circle around their leader, who then dipped their heads. "I know many warriors and queens will be shaken by this tragedy, although I want you cats to support anyone who needs it. Willowsong was a noble leader." She dipped her head as the other warriors did too. "Hey, what's in here, Foxkit?" a she-kit squeaked, pushing through the lichen. "No Streamkit, that's the leader's de-" Foxkit barged through, "Oh" his eyes became wide. Streamkit was just as paralyzed. "Sorry!" she squeaked as she ran off with the red kit. Moonstar twitched her whiskers. "Well, that is one way to end a meeting!" she let out a imrrow/i of amusement. Swiftflight was fuming. He was the father of Foxkit. "Please excuse my son-" "Don't worry, he's just a kit" Moonstar mewed. Swiftflight was still skittish and embarrassed. "Meeting dismissed" Moonstar informed he waiting cats. Swiftflight shoot out of the leader's den and went straight to the nursery. Sometimes I wish I was a kit. Moonstar thought, Not a care in the world, yet so important to the clan. Category:Loveleaf's Fanfics